T'es mon pire et t'es mon meilleur
by Paige0703
Summary: Severus ne se remet pas du départ de Harry. Après quelques moi ensemble ce dernier a préféré s’en aller. La raison de son départ ? Severus doutait, tout simplement. Peut-être que ce départ réveillera Severus, qui sait? Bonne lecture à vous !


Sonfic, chanson de Zaho "Dima".

_**T'es mon pire et t'es mon meilleur**_

_Présentation : Severus ne se remet pas du départ de Harry. Après quelques mois ensemble ce dernier a préféré s'en aller. La raison de son départ ? Severus doutait, tout simplement. Peut-être que ce départ réveillera Severus, qui sait ? _

_Bonne lecture à vous !!!_

Tu es dans mes pensées. Encore. J'ai beau vouloir t'oublier, rien n'y fait. Tout ici me rappelle ces quelques mois que l'on a partagés. Quelques mois… c'est si peu dans une vie. Je te revois assis dans le fauteuil à lire. Je te revois près de la cheminée quand tu avais froid. Je te revois à table, le matin, encore mal réveillé. Je te revois franchissant le pas de la porte, sans te retourner, sans un signe. Maintenant je ne vois que le vide que tu as laissé derrière toi.

_**Dima, Dima, Dima (X2)**_

_**Zaho, Dima**_

_**Toi qui me croyais vide et sans cœur**_

_**Ton visage je le connais par cœur**_

_**Je n'ai pas osé car j'ai eu peur**_

_**Te le dire m'aurait porté malheur**_

Il est vrai qu'on c'est détesté pendant des années. A tort il est vrai, mais on c'est détesté. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir pensé que je n'avais pas de cœur, que je ne pouvais pas ressentir de compassion, d'amour, de peine… Tu pensais que seul la haine et la colère m'habitaient. Encore une fois tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir pensé. Mais comme tous les autres tu t'es trompé. Je suis capable de sentiments, et la seule chose que m'habite depuis bien longtemps c'est ton visage. Tes yeux émeraude, si hypnotiques. Tes cheveux en batailles, indomptable, tout comme toi. Tes lunettes toujours légèrement de travers. Et tes lèvres, tes douces lèvres… Ton visage me hante jour et nuit. Je pourrai te reconnaître les yeux fermés.

Et je ne sais pas par quel miracle, d'accord grâce à beaucoup de whisky pur feu, tu as avoué m'aimer. Je ne t'ai pas cru au début, je pensais juste que tu voulais te jouer de moi. Une stupide blague gryffondorienne, un pari stupide ou quelque chose dans ce genre… Mais tu es revenu vers moi. Sobre cette fois ci. Là je t'ai cru. On avancé timidement dans une vie à deux, et toi tu attendais patiemment que je te dise les mots que tu attendais, que tu voulais m'entendre dire. Moi je n'osé pas. Tout était trop beau, tout allais si vite… Je ne voulais pas tout précipité, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher…

_**T'es mon pire et mon meilleur**_

_**Notre histoire est poussée amère**_

_**Je porte le poids de mes erreurs**_

_**Toi ici et moi ailleurs**_

T'es mon pire. Tu es tout ce que je n'ai pas su être, tout ce que je désiré, toi tu l'avais. Aimé, entouré, tout le monde voulait être avec toi, voulait être ton ami… Et moi, qui aurait voulu de moi ? Un mangemort, un meurtrier. Un Serpentard presque aussi Serpentard que Salazar lui-même !

Mais t'es mon meilleur. Tu as su voir sous mon masque. Tu as vu mon âme meurtrie. Cet être qui ne demandé qu'à être aimé, qu'à être découvert. Toi tu as compris qu'il y avait quelque un de blessé sous cette carapace… Tu es bien le seul.

Tu as cru en moi, en nous. Tu as cru qu'on pourrai écrire notre propre histoire. Toi et moi. Moi et toi. Je t'ai pourtant laissé partir sans rien dire. Je le regrette amèrement. Je suis la seul cause de mon malheur, je m'en rends bien compte, et cette culpabilité est de plus en plus dure à porter avec le temps. Toi ici et moi ailleurs. Moi ici et toi ailleurs. Jamais vraiment synchro…

_**Si loin de toi, j't'oublie pas**_

_**Où je vais-je te vois**_

_**C'est comme ci t'étais là**_

_**Prés de moi**_

_**Je t'ai dans la peau et Dima**_

_**Je pense à toi**_

Tu es parti et je n'arrive toujours pas à l'accepter. A t'effacer de ma mémoire, à me dire que c'est vraiment fini. Où que j'aille, j'ai l'impression de te voir. Tel un fantôme qui me suit. J'ai parfois cette sensation bizarre qu'une partie de toi est toujours là, à côté de moi. J'ai la sensation que tu me frôle… Il n'y a pas une journée où je ne pense pas à toi. Pas une heure où j'aimerai te prendre dans mes bras. Chaque minute, chaque seconde qui passent et une torture pour mon esprit et surtout pour mon cœur…

_**Dima, Dima, Dima**_

_**Même si tu n'es plus là**_

_**Ta douleur est mienne**_

_**Et c'est elle, c'est elle**_

_**Qui me fait oublier ma colère**_

_**Et me fais mal**_

_**Car au fond de moi-même**_

_**Je veux que tu me reviennes**_

_**(X2)**_

Souffres tu aussi ? J'ai entendu dire que tu ne sortait presque plus. Que tu te cachais. Est-ce à cause de moi ? Mais sais-tu que je peux ressentir ta douleur, tes peines, ton chagrin. Ils sont miens. Je sais que c'est trop tard, mais je n'arrive pas à oublier cette colère que j'ai. Tu m'as laissé. Tu m'as fait croire qu'il pouvait y avoir un "nous". Sais-tu que j'ai mal ? Je veux juste te voir franchir le pas de la porte, que tu viennes te blottir dans mes bras et que tu nous donnes une seconde chance, que tu me donnes cette seconde chance. Reviens moi, je t'en prie…

_**Tous ces sentiments qui m'oppressent**_

_**Me hantent mais c'est tout ce qui me reste**_

_**J'cause du tort dès que je me sens testée**_

_**Et mes caresses finissent en maladresse**_

La peine, la colère, le regret, le doute, l'amour… Trop de sentiments envahissent mon cœur. Tous ce mélangent. Un kaléidoscope de sensations, d'émotions. Il ne me reste que ça. La seule chose que l'on partage encore, toi et moi, car je sais que tu ressens la même chose.

Je suis comme ça, que veux tu. On ne m'a pas appris à aimer. Je n'avais pas d'exemple à suivre. J'ai vécu dans un monde où montrer ses sentiments, ses émotions était une faiblesse. J'ai appris à tous cacher sauf que j'ai fini par ne plus vraiment savoir exprimer ce que je ressens. Tu as alors essayé de m'approcher, de me connaître. Au final je t'ai causé du tort, sans le vouloir. Je nous ai causé du tort. Tous ces mots incertains, toutes ces caresses maladroites…

_**T'es le matador et moi le taureau blessé**_

_**Je t'adore et je te déteste**_

_**C'est un peu tard car le temps presse**_

_**Je fais face à ma détresse**_

Tu as essayé de me dompter, de m'apprivoiser tel un animal blessé, abandonné de tous. Je t'en remercie, tu m'as montré que la vie pouvait avoir de bons côtés, je t'adore pour ça. Mais je t'en veux aussi de m'avoir une nouvelle fois laissé dans le vide, dans le noir le plus total. Sans toi. Et je te déteste pour ça. En tout cas j'aimerais te détester, vraiment, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre…

Je sais bien que c'est trop tard, tu m'as laissé une chance et je l'ai laissé m'échapper… Plus le temps passe et moins j'ai de chance que tu me revienne. Je me noie dans ma détresse, dans cette peur que tu ne me reviennes jamais, que tu refasse ta vie avec quelque un d'autre que moi…

_**Si loin de toi, j't'oublie pas**_

_**Où je vais-je te vois**_

_**C'est comme ci t'étais là**_

_**Près de moi**_

_**Je t'ai dans la peau et Dima**_

_**Je pense à toi**_

Pourquoi continue tu de hanter mes pensées ? Tu es parti, tu es loin de moi, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est toi que je vois partout ? Encore et encore… Ton odeur flotte encore ça et là. Sur ton oreiller, ton peignoir, ce tee-shirt que tu as oublié. Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas parti. Bien sur cela dure quelques secondes avant que la réalité ne me rattrape, et que je me souvienne que je suis seul. Seul avec mes souvenirs, mes regrets et cet amour que je n'ai pas osé t'avouer. Ma plus belle erreur ! Je pense à toi. Je pense à ce "nous" qui n'existera sûrement que dans mes rêves…

_**Dima, Dima, Dima**_

_**Même si tu n'es plus là**_

_**Ta douleur est mienne**_

_**Et c'est elle, c'est elle**_

_**Qui me fait oublier ma colère**_

_**Et me fais mal**_

_**Car au fond de moi-même**_

_**Je veux que tu me reviennes.**_

_**(X2)**_

Dois-je faire le premier pas ? Je veux vraiment combler ce vide. Je ne veux plus me lever le matin et me dire que tu n'es plus là. Je ne veux plus souffrir. Je ne veux plus être la cause de ta douleur. Et savoir que tu souffres à cause de moi est une véritable torture. J'ai mal à cause de toi et de cet amour que j'éprouve pour toi, j'ai mal. Je veux que tu reviennes. Alors, dois-je faire le premier pas ? Et si notre bonheur futur dépendait entièrement de ce premier "pas" que je dois faire ?

Ça sonne. Quelqu'un est là. Je vais ouvrir.

- Harry pardonne moi.

Severus ? Mais que fait-il là ? Une rose, il tiens une rose. Je le laisse finalement entrer. Il continu.

- Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir et je le regrette vraiment. J'avoue que j'avais peur de te faire fuir, et c'est-ce qui a fini par arriver. Tout allais si vite pour moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'exprimer ce que je ressens.

- Je m'en doute bien. J'ai étais patient Sev, j'ai cru qu'avec le temps…- Je le sais Harry ! Pardonne moi s'il te plait. Je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'avais besoin de toi. Je ne peux concevoir ma vie sans toi pour la partager. Alors…

Que fait-il ? Il… ce n'est pas possible… il est à genoux… devant moi… il me tend finalement la rose.

- Harry James Potter, veux tu m'épouser ?

Au centre de la rose se trouve une magnifique bague en or blanc. Je prends la rose, la bague. Mes yeux droit dans les siens je lui réponds:

- A une condition. Je veux l'entendre clairement.

- Très bien. Harry je regrette de ne pas t'avoir dit plus tôt que _je t'aime. Je t'aime_ plus que tout. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un comme ça. J'ai pris peur c'est vrai, mais je veux passer le reste de ma vie auprès de toi. Encore une fois Harry _je t'aime._ Je te le prouverai chaque jour si tu veux toujours de moi…

- Oui je veux bien t'épouser. Et moi aussi _je t'aime _Sev.

Dans un baiser plus que passionné, il se promette une vie à deux, un avenir commun, faites de joie et parfois ils rencontreront quelques petits problèmes (comme tous les couples quoi) mais jamais plus ils ne se sépareront. On dit bien pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? En ce qui les concerne le pire est loiiiiinnn derrière eux. Tous ça grâce aux pouvoirs de mots. Impressionnant, vous trouvez pas ?

Que voulez vous, j'aime les fins heureuses ?

Happy End


End file.
